


Why Donatello Loves Tiramisu

by Sarifinasnightmare



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Young Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarifinasnightmare/pseuds/Sarifinasnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kryka83 wanted a story that answered the question why Donatello, out of all the delightful desserts that New York has to offer.  was so eager to buy tiramisu for everyone after after performing yet another technological miracle? Turtle tots being little ninjas in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Donatello Loves Tiramisu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryka83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryka83/gifts).



Master Splinter once made the mistake of making coffee and giving it to his ten year old sons. It was the worst six hours of his life. Since then it’s been banned from the lair. If the boys wanted caffeine they would get it from the much weaker substitute of tea or soda. Donatello, however, considered the alternatives insufficient and looked to see if there was another substitute that would be acceptable to his father.

Before he would go out and investigate, he would, like a good little scientist, do some research. He had just mastered the computer and the internet was full of information……and naked people for some reason. His ten year old mind had no need for that though, more focused on what food products had caffeine in it. Coca Cola, Red Bull, chocolate (YUM!) and so forth was listed in his little notepad. It took no convincing for Mikey to join him in his foraging expedition and with a promise to Sensei that they would be back before dinner, they scampered off.

They quickly hit the spots where food can be found and lots can be found after dark when organic markets, bakeries and restaurants start throwing out what could not be sold or what would quickly expire. Soon they found a few things from Donnie’s list. Mikey giggled with glee at the chocolate chip cookies they snagged along with the six pack of soda that someone carelessly left behind. As they passed under Broadway and 8th a familiar smell assaulted their eager noses. Italian, which can only mean one thing: Pizza!

“Can we go up and see if they left anything out???” Mikey pleaded. “Please, please!!!”

Tiny turtle tummies were rumbling and dinner sounded really good right now, but then so did pizza. Would it hurt?

Curiously, they climbed up and peeked as they watched men in white aprons toss food out into the large garbage bins. Donnie wrinkled his nose disliking it when the foodstuff got mashed together; it lost its appeal. One lone man walked out carrying a medium sized metal cake pan. Suddenly he got called back inside. Irritably he set the cake pan on a fruit crate and went back inside to yell at whoever called him. 

Taking the opportunity, the two boys stealthily checked the garbage, and then wandered towards the cake pan. Whatever it was, was cold and had a tempting white layer of cream. 

“What is it, Donnie?” Mikey asked, blue eyes large and wide.

Donnie sniffed it. He could smell precious caffeine and tentatively stuck his finger in it. The cake was cold and moist. He tasted it. 

The amazing combination of expresso and chocolate was soften by the cloud of mascarpone and whipped cream. The light sweetness of the delicate ladyfingers finished the delicious journey down his throat. For the first time in a long time, Donnie wasn’t capable of an intelligent thought. 

Mikey poked him. “Donnie?”

“Help me take this.”

“All of it??”

When the man came back out he was alarmed to find the cake pan and the tiramisu inside gone. He rushed out to see if the thief was running down the street, never knowing that the little ninjas in question were actually making off with their caffeinated delight right underneath his feet. 

“But Donnie!” Mikey cried out, carrying their sack of earlier goodies so that his brother could carry the cake pan. “You didn’t tell me what it is!”

Donnie pushed his glasses up with his nose as best he could and gave his little brother a toothy grin. “It’s the best dessert ever!!”

 

The End


End file.
